


Dust

by whYJayteesee



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whYJayteesee/pseuds/whYJayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Prompt 146: Daemons AU? Any media is welcome, could be fic, art, gifsets, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. firefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsevenseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/gifts).



> I tried my best. Hope it's okay OP! :D
> 
> 筠钰 (Yun Yu): Jingyan's daemon, a grey wolf.  
> 曦颖 (Xi Ying): Lin Shu's daemon, a brahminy kite.

Xiao Jingyan has always been one to keep memories of loved ones close to his heart. This was especially so after the devastating loss of very nearly all who were close to him. One amongst them he recalled with startling clarity, for all that the events could be traced back to before he and Xiao Shu ever took part in their first battle

It happened on the night of the annual Spring Hunt in the year he turned fourteen, in the year Lin Shu was twelve.

 

* * *

Jingyan put out the candles lighting his tent and darted back under the covers of his bed, where Yunyu was already curled up in a fluffy, grey ball of warmth. Winter was long past, but the air had been crisp and chilly that day. It was times like this that he would feel a little jealous of Xiao Shu, who rarely needed a cloak even during the season of Great Cold.

Although the hour was late, he could not sleep; noise from surrounding tents had long faded, their occupants presumably in slumber. Light from the braziers and torches outside kept burning for soldiers standing guard, shone through the fabric of his walls. Though the illumination was dim, everything could still be seen and it was distracting.

Just as Jingyan turned away to lie on his side, there was a thump of booted feet on solid wood, and a pair of hands reached out for his face. How did he know this? Because he sat up immediately after he heard the first noise, and smashed right into his would-be-assailant - who landed in a tangle of limbs upon his bed. Barely moments later, Jingyan was pinned down with a pair of small hands pressing down on his mouth.

But the fight was already won. Had been from the second he heard a familiar sigh, beating of wings and felt Yunyu leap to the ground with a chuckle.

“Xiao Shu,” said Jingyan, muffled but no less amused.

“You’re no fun,” the younger boy mumbled, then glared over his shoulder into the darkened room where the silhouettes of a bird and wolf could be seen. “And _you_ gave me away, you traitorous ball of feathers!”

There was a rush of wind, and Lin Shu had to release his friend so they both could make way. Only, Xiying did not quite manage to land as intended. She swooped right over their heads, crashed into the tent then dropped into Jingyan’s lap just as her human had.

“I did no such thing. You tripped all by yourself,” she said, smugness offset by ruffled wings and tail feathers. Jingyan ran his fingers through them, straightening as much as he could while the two argued. He smiled a little when a warm weight settled against his side, and outright laughed as Xiying was nudged squawking indignantly back into Lin Shu’s arms.

The raptor stilled suddenly, “no, wait. We got distracted!”

“Yeah, because you-"

“Jingyan…” Xiying hinted, gesturing at the entrance of his tent with her wing, “outside, remember?”

“Right!” Suddenly reminded of what they had sneaked around half the campsite for, Lin Shu leapt to his feet.

Jingyan would never have a peaceful night with those two nearby. “Xiao Shu, Xiying, it has to be _at least_ the third watch! If you’re looking for another lecture from Jingyu da ge…”

“We won’t be caught!” The younger boy promised. Grinning, he wrapped his fingers around Jingyan’s bony wrists, tugging him up and out of bed, “it shouldn’t take too long. You’ll both be safely returned before the start of fourth watch!”

Jingyan and Yunyu exchanged a long look. They tried not to remember all the times _that_ had been said, and what came after.

“Do you remember,” Yunyu reminded them all politely, “the incident with the horses?”

Immediately, Xiying flared her wings so the wolf ended up with a mouthful of feathers and could not continue.

“This is different. It’s very safe! And tame.” Lin Shu emphasized.

 What could be safe and tame, and yet have Lin Shu, biggest troublemaker in Jin Ling, this excited? Now Jingyan was a little curious. That was how this kind of thing always started, of course: Lin Shu’s cajoling and Jingyan’s curiosity.

 

* * *

The four managed to sneak out of camp, past all the guards and into the forest at its edge.

It was a cold night, and their robes quickly grew damp from raindrops that lingered on the leaves and grass, courtesy of the drizzle earlier that night. Away from the firelight, everything ahead was pitch black to the human eyes of Lin Shu and Jingyan. The only source of brightness came from the moon and stars above.

Yunyu led the small group with Xiying perched upon her back to give directions. Jingyan walked beside her, one hand tangled in the thick fur at her neck, the other in his friend’s gentle grip. Warmth radiated from the _xiao huo ren_ pressed close to him.

Suddenly, the small hand was jerked out of his and he called out in alarm, before hearing the string of curses from around the level of his feet.

“Damn roots!”

“And you were the one who was all ready sneak out in the night,” Jingyan teased, but secretly took a deep breath to calm down from his moment of panic.

Xiao Shu rolled his eyes though the other couldn’t see, “well, you said no lamps!”

After a while the trees began to thin and Lin Shu, who had thus far been content to allow his cousin to guide him, picked up the pace until they broke out into open ground. Or at least - what felt like open ground, because the cool breeze that blew strands of hair into Jingyan’s face brought with it the clean scent of grass.

“We’ve reached,” Xiying announced.

“…there’s nothing here,” Yunyu told her doubtfully, “except field mice maybe. I think I hear a few.”

“Ah, don’t get impatient. They’ll be here soon. Why don’t we all sit down and wait?”

“They?”

“Look Jingyan!”

There was a small pinprick of light in the distance.

Then two, then five, then ten. More and more of the little lights appeared. Some were gathered together, others spreading out across the land, slowly but surely flying towards them. Dimmer than a candle’s flame, yet in their vast numbers, they were enough to illuminate the area.

Jingyan watched as one landed on his sleeve, yellow light washing over a tiny circle of his outer robe (grabbed hurriedly as he left the tent), turning it almost vermilion. He guided it onto his hand and brought it up for inspection once it crawled onto his finger.

“Fireflies! I’ve never seen any as bright as these,” he said to Lin Shu, who smiled widely at the sight of Jingyan’s wonder.

“Beautiful aren’t they? The ones here are special, though no one knows why.”

When the cloud of light began drifting away, taking Jingyan’s visitor with them, he turned to Lin Shu, eyes bright, “how did you know they would be coming?”

“We overheard father and Uncle Yan reminiscing their youthful adventures, and found this place on the final day of the hunt last year.”

“That time I was with Jingyu da ge in Da Yu?”

“Mmm,” Lin Shu nodded.

The darkness would be kept at bay as long as fireflies did not completely disappear into the forest, which was why as dim as it was, they could still see each other.

 

* * *

 “Hey, Xiao Shu” Jingyan said suddenly, “do you think these live longer than the ones in Jin Ling?”

“Maybe! They’re much brighter, so it seems like they are many times stronger,” but once the words left his mouth, Lin Shu looked thoughtfully ahead where the last stragglers were still going at their own speed. A few flickered and went out.

“Then again, perhaps shining as they do, their energy drains faster? Or they may attract predators and get eaten!”

When Jingyan remained silent, Lin Shu turned to look at him.

The prince made a face, “that’s depressing.”

 Laughing, the younger boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him down till they were both lying on the grass with their daemons.

“If you want something happier, think of it like this: every year, they go on an adventure in which they find their partner. Then the next…”

“Their children come back to visit?” Yunyu finished the sentence for him.

“That’s right! As a cute firefly family too. We’ll meet them again for sure, someday.” Lin Shu flipped around, rested his chin on the palm of his hand and observed Jingyan, “Well?”

“Much better,” he said, “you know what would be even better, Xiao Shu? If we can come back next year.”

“I knew you were going to say that! But yes. Let’s make it a deal.”

“Every year, for as long as we can.”

“Don’t be boring, Jingyan. For as long as the fireflies do!”

That night, two humans, a wolf and a kite laid out on a field two, perhaps three _li_ from the Spring Hunt camp of Da Liang, first watching fireflies and then the clouds and stars. It was only when rain began to fall that they reluctantly returned to camp – quite a bit later than the promised fourth watch, though they were never caught. And so, this remained yet another of the many secrets kept by those four; never to be known by another living soul.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they met, both Xiao Jingyan and Yunyu had been far too distressed over the possibility of Tingsheng being harmed to notice. In the second, outside Wuying Hall, there was barely time to even take in the other’s appearance.

So it was only now, as Master Su instructed a servant of the Xie family to lead the three boys away, that Yunyu sneaked an unobtrusive glance about the area. Their suspicions of this Divine Talent’s duplicity and anger at the distress Nihuang had suffered in the hands of Consort Yue and the Crown Prince still burned white-hot. However, unless Master Su admitted it himself, that anger must remain as smouldering embers; Xiao Jingyan did not wish to falsely accuse an innocent man. Besides, twelve years was more than enough to learn a little restraint.

And yet, here was that tiniest silver of curiosity.

_It is said, ‘win his support, and the world will be yours’._

What form might this man’s daemon take?

Perhaps a fox, with fur white as snow? Or even a snake, darker than the richest ink?

But even Yunyu’s unusual lapse in decorum was not destined to shine a light on the answer.

As soon as the boys left with Fei Liu bringing up the rear, Mei Changsu turned to his guests and with a bow, invited them into Xuelu’s main hall.

 

*******

“ _Stop_!”

“Su ge-ge!”

It was not the first, and would not be the last time that the peace in this little corner of the manor was disturbed. But such a sharp and commanding tone from Mei lang of Jiangzuo has certainly not been heard for many years.

Xiawan closed her eyes and huddled deeper into the nest of blankets laid out for her.

_But Changsu, Changsu, this is only the first step… and if it were up to me, you would not be walking alone._

_I am so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where this came from ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 霞菀 (Xiawan) | Xiying


End file.
